


Dinner Comes After Dessert

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Table Sex, a little fluff, dinner table sex lol, hehe, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: dinner table sex inspired by a skit david did on saturday night live!
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Dinner Comes After Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitten_michael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/gifts).



> if you didn't watch david on snl you like, forreal missed out, he was so good and so funny and so hot
> 
> here's the skit if you wanna watch or need a lil reminder hehe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dzm2BdJUIrU 
> 
> <3

“Mm, what’cha making honey? Smells _so_ good.”

A shiver rolls through you as Hopper comes up behind you, leaning down as he wraps his arms around you. As he presses his face into your neck to inhale your scent, an exaggerated moan reverberates through him. 

Meanwhile his own scent surrounds you, something you’ve become more than familiar with now seemed to be a natural aphrodisiac-like warmth that spreads from your chest and makes you feel all tingly before he even touches you.

“Taste test?” 

You quickly dip your finger in the pot, the savory sauce hot as it slowly dripped down your finger and onto your hand. Sure, you _could_ have easily used the spoon to let him have a taste, but where’s the fun in that?

Hopper’s arms give enough allowance for you to spin around between them, with your front now pressing up against his. He hums _always_ as you turn, and upon seeing your sauce-covered finger, leans forward and sucks it into his mouth. 

“Hop!” You laughed at his eagerness to get a taste of the sauce and he moans dramatically as he licks your finger, not letting it go until it’s clean. 

Despite his silliness, you still find yourself getting turned on as he lets go of your finger with a wet pop, recognizing the change in your eyes and licking his lips unnecessarily. 

You’re the first to lean in but he meets you there, lips joining so frantically that you bump noses, but it doesn’t stop or slow down either of you. Your arms are wrapped around his neck as you lean into him, your tongue forcing itself between his lips and moaning when you taste him-spaghetti sauce with a lingering taste of cigarettes and coffee. 

The loud _tick_ of a timer you’d set 30 minutes ago pulls you away from him, slipping out of his arms and going back to tending to the meal on the stove. Jim listens when you tell him to sit down at the table, quietly accepting the beer that you bring him as you move around the small kitchen-he’s definitely _not_ frowning or pouting as he watches you-and thanks you when you bring him his plate. “Thanks, baby.” 

He doesn’t start eating no matter how good the food smells in front of him, no matter how good he _knows_ it is from the taste you let him have-he’s more interested in having a taste of something else.

You’re confused when you turn around and don’t see his plate in front of him as you bring him a napkin, and before you can even form the words to ask him, _what’s wrong_ , _where it is_ , his chair makes a grating noise as it’s sliding back from the table. 

A yelp tears from your lips as he grabs you by the hips, pulls you in front of him and swiping off the silverware and placemats to make room for your body, he lifts you until your ass is seated on the edge of the table.

He’s moving too fast and your brain can’t catch up as he’s scooching his chair back up and forcing you to lean back against the table as he pushes you further on it, placing your feet to rest flat on the surface as he leans closer to your center, spreading your legs open just wide enough so he can fit his head between your thighs. 

“Hop-“

In a sudden haste he nearly rips off your panties, causing you to gasp and squirm in his hold, your back arching when his mouth makes contact with your pussy, his tongue hot as it licks up your folds-sucking on and parting them, fucking your hole with it-moaning as he wiggles his face into your cunt making you mewl until you erupt into a half scream when the tip of his tongue circles your swollen clit and he sucks it between his lips. 

“Ooh _god_.”

Jim growls into your pussy, the vibrations traveling through you deliciously and making you whine as you try to roll your hips towards his mouth, needing him closer, needing _more_ -more of his mouth, more of his touch, more of his tongue. 

You moan loudly as he understands what you want without even needing to verbalize it, pressing his mouth closer on your pussy with the stubble of his shaven beard tickling your inner thighs. The heat of his mouth on your cunt is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced-and it seemed that every time Jim puts his mouth on your most sensitive parts immediately sends you into a land of ecstasy. 

He makes you come in record time, your pussy drooling with your juices that he slurps up like a ravenous man, thick mustache no doubt dripping with your cum as he messily eats you out-with his tongue just teasingly _grazing_ your tight hole right beneath your perineum. 

He was driving you insane and you needed his cock, needed him to make the sweet ache go away while he fucks your brains out and you’re squirming on top of the dinner table, absolutely delirious with need as you blubber and beg for his cock.

Your legs drop in his hold to wrap around his thighs as he stands and leans over you to press his wet mouth to yours. Your lips are tingling as the kiss becomes more frenzic, teeth clashing together as you grow breathless, pulling away from his mouth so your lips slide to where his jawline meets his neck, right underneath his ear as you kiss it, taking a very much needed deep breath. 

Fingers pull relentlessly at the collar of his shirt as your lips try and slide down further, baring your teeth and nipping the skin you uncover causes Jim to growl lowly. The grip his hands have on your thighs tighten and they scorch you when they slide up and over your hips until they land under your t-shirt and on more bare skin.

“Please, please- _please_ I need you, need it, need your cock. _Hop_ please-” Thick and calloused fingers slide and grip your ass when your hips roll and buck of their own volition. 

“ _Fuck me_.” 

He murmurs something back and you don’t hear it-can’t even hear yourself moaning with blood roaring in your ears and simultaneously rushing to your clit and engorging it, making it throb.

Your legs are still wrapped around him, your ankles locked together and pulling him closer between your legs so you can feel the rock hard erection he has, and his fingers start fumbling with his belt as you squirm impatiently beneath him. 

His cock falls out of his fly and right on top of your mound, and you whine desperately at the feel of him hard as steel on your skin and heavy when it landed on you, thick and throbbing and dripping just for you.

“Please-”

Jim anchors himself by grabbing your waist, pulling his hips back as his cockhead rolls over your lips and then pops inside your cunt with a noisy squelch. Your walls contract around him, trying to suck him in further as he breathes deeply, eyes shut at the feel of your velvety cunt. 

Before you can even whine or squirm in need, he slides his cock home in one full thrust making you yelp, involuntarily clenching around him as your walls spasm. 

He doesn’t give you more than two seconds to adjust to his girth-something that’s still so surprising and jaw droppingly, deliciously amazing after the number of times you’ve fucked-before he’s reaming you like an animal. 

Your tits are jiggling and moans are falling freely from your lips as he pounds into you, not once faltering even when your pussy clamps down on his cock. 

But you love the stretch, the burn in your cunt and love even more the way Jim makes you _take_ it, alpha male instincts taking over all the right parts of him. 

When your legs fall from his hips to go limp at his sides, he lets go of the grip he has on your waist to grab the back of your knees and hold your legs up, his hips are pumping furiously into yours, knocking you breathless as his cock seems to be getting deeper and deeper. 

Your toes are cramping from curling so tightly and one of your legs drops yet again as Hopper lets go of it, pushing up your shirt to uncover one tit and fondle it, pinching and twisting your nipple until you’re crying out for _Daddy_. 

The legs of the table squeak slightly but show no hints of giving way to the onslaught of Jim’s strength, his hips steadily slamming into yours as he breathes heavily. “Always take my cock so fucking good, _fuck_.”

He lets go of your other leg and slaps the side of your thigh as a silent way of saying _keep it there_ as his other hand grips your free breast, squeezing the tender flesh and manipulating both your nipples at once. 

_Oh god._

His pace slows down but the depth of his thrusts don’t change, hands sliding down from your chest to hold your hips, pulling you to meet each buck of his hips as he fucks your needy pussy. 

Your breasts jiggle and shake with each thrust, moans pouring out from your lips as the inevitable spreads from deep in your cunt, moans turning into small squeals as you grow closer and closer to bursting. 

You gather enough air in your lungs to moan out, “F-Fuck, I’m gonna come.” And just like that he’s picking back up that fast pace, well and truly _fucking your brains out_ as his thumb finds your clit and circles it gently.

“Come on then, come for me. Come all over my cock.”

Your body convulses and freezes before shaking-more like _vibrating_ -as you come hard, back arching and raising as your head presses into the hardwood of the table, your cunt squeezing down on Jim’s swelling cock, making him moan and grunt as he fucks you through the high of your orgasm.

“Oh, _good_ girl. Gimme all that cum.”

Your moan is high pitched as the walls of your cunt spasm and pulse, a few more thrusts and he’s coming deep inside of you, his cum warm as he fills you up with another tremor rolling through you at the feeling of it and making you mewl softly. 

You both huff and puff together, Jim slipping out of your pussy and falling back into his chair with a more than satisfied sigh.

“Are you gonna actually eat now?” You ask breathlessly, ignoring your pussy clenching needily for his cock to fill you up again-and asshole twitching as you recall his tongue teasing it, promising yourself to bring that up in future conversation somehow. 

“Oh yeah,” he sighs, smirking lazily as he eyes you with your eyes still glazed over, looking absolutely fucked, “I’ve worked up quite the appetite.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyeddddd <3
> 
> i've also started writing some butt stuff and it is soooooooo filthy and i havent even hit a 1k word count lol  
> writing this is going to kill me
> 
> next fic posted is MOST DEFINITELY for 'nights like this' i promise <3  
> it also will be coming real soon :)
> 
> love you guys and happy holidays  
> see ya in the new year <3


End file.
